elsocfandomcom-20200213-history
ELEC3114
Control Systems What you need to pass this course...... http://www.mediafire.com/?vhvxip7zkmj3nxe ..... peace out beNc (link not working) The course itself seems fine, but the assessments are not. There are only 3 tasks without any chance of extra marks/attendence marks; All tasks are taken either in Lab/Lecture Rooms/Exam Room which depends on the immediate performance of student. If anythings gone wrong with you, you could end up with a exam with 100% assessment, which I personally think no-one are dared to do so and pass the course through. While the exam occupies more than 50% of the assessment of ELEC3114 which is very odd compared to other courses. While lecturers from the other courses tend to increase assessment tasks to spread out the percentage of the assessment to improve the chance of PS for student, this ELEC3114 lecturer does vice versa. Altough the lecture notes are in electronic form, all the notes look the same as the one in textbook from (see the textbook section), especially pictures, which no doubt that the lecturer MIGHT use the reference lecture notes from the textbook as his own lecture notes by adding the UNSW signs only. The lab sessions are almost classic which the lecturer repeatly use the lab sheet from the equipment manuals included. As the lecturer or any other staffs are not willing to make the lab sheet up-to-date to deal with the change of various equipments.The lecturer is also your tutor (from week 4+) who just repeatly use and quote the questions and answers from the textbook (see the textbook section), if any of the student has special questions needed to be done, he will just ask you to see him during consultaion time, which imply that he is not prepared for the tutorials entirely. Overall, this course is totally difficult, it is not odd to see a few students fail while the lectuer didn't seems to improve either his performance in lecture or the arrangement of assessment, after opinion/reflection sheet he had received. Not to mentioned that, the example exam solution the lecturer handed out, just a papers from the 08-09, the solutions are just a bit of pencil scipt without any detail to explain the run-down of the questions. In conclusions, the ELEC3114 lecturer (08-..) seems to be a lecturer who has no personal efforts in this course through so many YEARS, meanwhile he earn/suck money massively (lazily)(passively). And it is very odd for the EE&T department not review his workdone during this course for all those YEARS!? Therefore, It is entirely up to student (us) to study and pass the course actively...by CT Recognition of what a control system is, and the distinction between simple and complex control systems. Analysis and design tools for dealing with simple control systems up to second order: Differential equations, Laplace transforms, transfer functions, poles and zeros, state space models, modeling, first and second order systems, stability, steady-state errors, root locus, Bode and Nyquist plots, transient response analysis and design, PID control, lead-lag compensation, simple frequency response techniques. Stabilising feedback control for transfer function and state-space models. Textbook The textbook for semester 2 2009 is Control Systems Engineering (4th Edition) by Nise. In 2012, the textbook is the 6 th edition of the textbook which used in 2009, which is an incredibly lazy move, the tutorial questions are taken straight from the end-of-chapter problems. There are no worked solutions or even answers which is very frustrating. There are worked examples and in-chapter problems, with full solutions on the accompanying CD, which I've posted here. I've found the textbook to be pretty good. --SamMay 10:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Also, the solutions to the questions we have been set are released occasionally on Vista. Tutorial 1 and 2 solutions are up now. They are unfortunately a fair bit less than correct, but better than nothing. ElsocPerry 14:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Topics * Transfer Functions * State Equations Category:ELEC3114